


The Prodigal Son (and the Forgotten Daughter)

by Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness



Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Anxiety Attacks, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Curses, Depression, Diana (Wonder Woman) is a Good Parent also, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Jealousy, Justice League (DCU) as Family, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Past Relationship(s), Protective Siblings, Self-Esteem Issues, Sibling Rivalry, Twins, Wonderbat twins tbh, but like kinda not, but like sorta not, hades is a son of a bitch, lol i finally made a straight oc, meaning they try their best, they got on each other's nerves too much not to be, this is why diana doesn't claim him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness/pseuds/Violet_Rose_Of_Darkness
Summary: Alexandra Wayne has no problem letting her twin brother Andrew have the spotlight. Some things are better kept in the shadows, after all. But what if the power-less woman had more than she let on? Suddenly, Alex and Andrew are thrown into a test in their relationship, which was already on the rocks to begin with. Will they overcome it? And what will Bruce and Diana do about it?
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, Huntress/Question, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s) & Zatanna Zatara, Rex Stewart/Original Female Character(s), Shayera Hol/John Stewart, including... - Relationship, just meaning that they're canon, love hate relationship - Relationship, mostly hate - Relationship, they won't rlly be featured other than GreenHawk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Happens in Oklahoma Part III](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608467) by The-Lady-Isis. 



> You: Rose, you have like 50 unfinished stories, STahP  
> Me: *typing furiously* You can't make me do ANYTHING!
> 
> Lol, it's too late for me to be writing. ANYWAY, this little fic was inspired by the series What Happens in Oklahoma by The-Lady-Isis. Specifically, part three. The plot's completely different, of course, but if you see similarities with characters, you'll know why. Oh, and if you haven't checked it out by now, please go do so, it's SO GOOD!
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy!

It didn't take long for Alexandra Wayne to figure out that she was the lesser twin.

She had been, in fact, only five years old. It occurred to her the first day her brother had lifted himself off of the ground. She had watched from her spot fifty feet below him, had watched him reach heights she would never be able to. She had observed the wind blowing through his messy, jet black hair. She had seen the joyous smile on his face as their mother stayed near him.

She had watched from her place on the ground, her father next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Alexandra looked up at him, at his sympathetic gaze that was trained on her.

And that was the first battle she had ever lost to her brother. A battle that she had been unprepared for. A battle that she'd had no chance at winning. A battle with the desired outcome of the gods. They had chosen their champion, had chosen who to bestow gifts upon.

Somehow, Alexandra found herself alright with that. Who was she to question it? Who was she to pout or become green with envy? Andrew was her best friend, her sole confidant, her brother. She had shared a womb with him for nine months, how could she ever bear any ill will against him?

No, Alexandra was content with this. She was elated for her brother. If anyone deserved these gifts, it was him. How many times had he consoled her after a nightmare? How many times had he dried her tears when she'd fallen?

One summer afternoon they had spent with their older brother, she had dropped her ice-cream cone. Before she could cry or even mourn the fallen dessert, another was in her hands. Andrew had given her his because he was a kind, caring brother. So how could she even allow herself to let something- anything- come between them?

Yes, flying looked fun. And yes, there was no doubt that her brother would share their mother's other amazing abilities. But she was fine with this. She would take the hand that the fates had dealt her. Alexandra Wayne was content with not having powers.

Until the day she did.

OoOoOo

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Alex?"

Alexandra looked up from her book and gave her brother a kind smile. "No, Drew," she answered pleasantly. "I'm alright. Go have fun." In all honesty, a part of her did want to join him. To have fun and actually do something other than their masked lives. But something always held her back. What that was- fear, anxiety, annoyance- she wasn't sure.

Andrew gave her a pitying look, one that made her stomach churn with something akin to shame. "Alex, it's not going to be some huge thing," he assured her. "It's just gonna be Jon, Noah, Danica, Mareena, M'gann, and Jordan."

Right, her friends. Well, they were supposed to be. She couldn't remember the last time she talked to any of them without her brother around. She had a bad habit of using Andrew as a crutch. Despite this, she raised an eyebrow. "No Rex?" she questioned. Odd that her only real friend wouldn't be there.

He grimaced. "You know how me and him are," he reminded her. "Besides, things have been awkward since his and Mareena's break-up. He opted out once he heard her name."

Alexandra hummed in thought. That made sense. "Well, I hope you enjoy yourself," she told him. Internally, however, she sighed. Andrew was the stronger one, yet she was the outsider. The irony wasn't lost on her, though she often wished she was different.

"But-"

She held up a hand. "Drew, please," she nearly begged. "Go have fun."

His blue eyes searched her for a moment before he sighed. "Kay," he agreed, obviously disappointed. "I'll see you later, okay?" Giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze as he passed, Andrew swiftly left her room.

Alexandra stared at the spot where he stood for a moment before placing her book down and wrapping her arms around herself. How she wished she could bring herself to have fun like everyone else her age. But for some reason, it never happened. She supposed she was doomed to this, to being in her brother's shadow her entire life.

And she was, on some strange level, okay with that.

OoOoOo

Mom eyed him from behind her glasses as soon as he descended the stairs. "No luck?" she questioned from her spot on the couch. She was on her computer, obviously working on something important. Probably a case or something. Maybe something for the League. Honestly, who knew with his parents? They were as unpredictable as it got sometimes.

Andrew sighed, shaking his head. "Nope," he answered, popping the 'p.' This wasn't the first time he had tried to get Alex to join him. But she turned him down every time, as she had been doing since they were teenagers. "I don't get it, Mom. Did I do something wrong?"

Mom inhaled deeply, closing her laptop to fully look at him. "Andrew, your sister loves you very much," she told him gently. It would have been condescending if he didn't know that his mother was always genuine. "She's just different than you. She isn't comfortable with the same things you are."

He ran his hands through his short, messy hair. "But Mom, it's been like this since we were kids!" he pointed out. His sister probably thought he hadn't noticed, but of course he had taken note of her pulling away from him. He hadn't thought much of it at the time- that was supposed to happen as siblings got older, wasn't it?- but sometimes it felt as though he didn't know her anymore. "And it's not like I'm bringing her around strangers, these are kids we've grown up with!"

Andrew flopped on the couch next to his mother. "I just don't know what I did," he mumbled in defeat. It hurt that his sister didn't want to spend time with him, though he would never admit that. "It's like she hates me."

Mom pushed her laptop aside, moving to take his face in her hand. He found himself leaning into the touch. "Baby, you didn't do anything," she assured him. "Alexandra doesn't hate you in the slightest. That I know for a fact. Sometimes people just grow apart. It doesn't have to mean they love each other any less."

He crossed his arms in disbelief. He had once prided himself on knowing Alex the best. He had known when she was upset and what made her smile. He had known when someone was giving her trouble at school and what scared her the most. He had known everything about her.

But he couldn't make that claim anymore. It hurt more than he cared to acknowledge.

His mother kissed his forehead. "You'd better get going," she suggested. "You don't want to be late."

Andrew pouted. "I guess," he agreed, reluctantly getting up. He quickly slipped on his jacket, knowing that he would never hear the end of it if he was late. "Bye, Mom."

She gave him a small wave. "Bye, sweetie."

As the cold Gotham air hit his face, Andrew had to wonder what made his sister pull away from him. He wished he knew. He wished he knew why she was hurting and he wished he knew how to fix it. But there was little he could do if she refused to talk about it. He would have to wait.

Though, he had never been good at waiting.

OoOoOo

"Odyssey, on your right!"

Odyssey reacted instantly, diving to the left and narrowly avoiding a throwing knife to the face. "Shit!" he breathed. He quickly disarmed the offender he had missed, feeling stupid for a rookie mistake. Luckily, he always had someone watching his back. Gotham was dangerous and unpredictable but became that much more manageable when they worked together. "Thanks, L!"

Liberator gave him a kind smile. Small moments like that were almost enough to assure him that his sister didn't hate him. "Of course." She quickly slipped her mask of indifference back on as she began fighting again.

Together, they wrapped up the bank heist in almost no time. When they finally finished, Odyssey sighed in relief. "Hera, I thought tonight would never end," he huffed. He glanced over at his sister, who was rolling her shoulder. "You okay?"

Liberator turned her head to look at him. "Of course," she assured him. "Just sore."

He tilted his head, examining her. Was she fine? Probably not. But he knew better than to push her. Pushing Alex just made her retreat into herself. He decided to drop it for now but made a mental note to check on it when they got back. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat?" he asked instead.

Her lips parted in surprise. "You're hungry?" she questioned, her eyebrows furrowing with concern. "Did you not eat while you were out?"

Odyssey shrugged. "Fast metabolism," he reminded her. He tried not to look too hopeful for her to say yes. Hera, he felt like such a loser, close to begging his twin sister to hang out with him. "So...?"

Liberator tilted her head in thought. "I guess it couldn't hurt..." she reasoned. She offered him a hesitant smile, meeting him halfway. "What did you have in mind?"

He couldn't stop the enormous grin that formed on his face.

OoOoOo

"I'm worried."

Bruce tried not to sigh at his wife's statement. They had this conversation at least once a week and it always ended the same. No progress and nothing gained. While he shared Diana's concern, he didn't think there was much they could do about it. "About what, Princess?" he asked, deciding to humor her. Really, what else could he do?

Diana's lips were pursed in heavy contemplation. "Alexandra," she answered. "I feel as though all her time is dedicated to either Gotham or the League. On top of that, she's shutting us out, shutting Andrew out."

He remembered, once upon a time, when his children had been inseparable. Yes, they'd always been opposites- Alex was shy and kept to herself while Andrew was outgoing and engaging- but they were each other's best friends too. You hardly found one without the other. Nowadays, you hardly found one with the other.

At first, he had thought it was due to Andrew's abilities. It had come as a surprise to find out their son was the one with powers and not their daughter. He had seen Alex's face that day as she regarded Andrew soaring high above her. But it hadn't been one of envy, more like resignation. As if she had accepted that Andrew was the blessed child and she wasn't.

Somehow, that concerned Bruce more than envy would have.

Alex didn't come to them with her problems, hadn't since she was ten. She was fiercely independent in everything, had even taught herself how to fight by watching old videos on the cave computer. When he had found out and questioned her, she had merely shrugged and replied, "Drew has powers, Dad. I have nothing. I just want to be prepared."

And, well, who could argue with that?

Finally, Bruce responded, "She's an adult now." God, it felt weird to say that. It felt like it was only yesterday that the twins were born and now they were twenty-one. "We have to trust that she knows what she's doing."

Diana glared at him. "She's keeping things from us, Bruce," she pointed out. "I don't know what, but I can feel it."

He felt it too. Sometimes, it seemed as though there was a whole other world his daughter was apart of. One that no one could access, not even Andrew. Of course, he didn't say this to her.

"Be patient with her, Princess," Bruce settled on instead. "She'll come to us when she's ready." At least, he hoped she would. If not for their sake, then for her brother's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POVs will switch between Alex and Andrew, with some others in there too (Diana, Bruce, Rex, other lil League babies, etc). Just thought you ought to know. Anyway, please enjoy!

"Alexandra... Alexandra..."

Alexandra stirred in her bed at the sound of her name filling the air. There was an allure to it as if it was encouraging her to get up. To follow it wherever it was and wherever it was going. The young girl rolled over, covering her pillow with her ear. She tried to ignore it- tried to fall back asleep- but the voice seemed to grow louder. "Alexandra!"

Alexandra's eyes snapped open and settled on a glowing red orb hovering above her face. She gasped lightly, shrinking back. But the orb did not move to attack her. It simply brushed over her cheek before drifting to her bedroom door.

"Follow me," a voice echoed throughout her large room. It was feminine and gentle, similar to her mother's. She wanted to trust it. But there was something sinister about this voice. It was raspier, more entrancing. And her mother would never tell her to get up in the middle of the night.

Still, Alexandra found herself climbing out of bed. Her eyes fixed on the orb, she trailed after it silently. She couldn't fight it, the pull was just too strong. So she followed the strange, talking orb despite every part of her head screaming at her not to.

The soft red glow of the orb dimly lit up the winding corridors as Alexandra went after it. "Come, my child," it beckoned gently as it led her down the stairs and to the door. "Follow me."

Alexandra forced herself to stop at the front door which the orb swung open. She wasn't allowed to leave the Manor at night. Hanging onto the frame, she attempted to call Andrew, Mommy, Daddy, Alfred anyone, but the words died in her throat. It was as if her body was fighting against her as her fingers tore themselves from the frame.

Her feet moved of their own accord as she followed the orb onto the grounds. It was cold, she had no shoes on, and she wanted to go back inside, but the six-year-old couldn't bring herself to. Her body wouldn't obey her.

The orb brought her to the old magnolia tree. In the spring and summer, the tree was a beautiful light pink that she could stare at for hours. But now, in the fall, it was barren and brown. Yet, this did not stop the orb. It simply caressed one of the branches and instantly, pink flowers appeared on it.

The orb plucked one and placed it in her hair. "There, there, child," it soothed. The voice had changed. No longer was it imitating her mother. Now, she was unsure what its gender was. "No need to be afraid. I will not hurt you."

Alexandra finally found her voice. "Mommy and Daddy won't want me here," she said. The fact that neither one of them was there was besides the point. Besides, Alfred was there and he was arguably worse. She felt her bottom lip tremble, though she willed herself not to cry. "I wanna go home."

The orb brushed her forehead. "And you shall," it assured her. "But not before I give you something."

Before she could reply, Alexandra felt pain course through her body. She let out an ear-shattering screech, clutching her arms so hard that she broke the skin. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The pain was nearly unbearable like a ferocious beast was clawing at her from the inside. The screams tore from her lips as she writhed in agony.

"Alex? Alex!"

Alexandra grit her teeth, forcing her eyes open despite the pain. She would know that voice anywhere. "D-Drew..." she called weakly, reaching out.

Her brother's face came into view and she was sure that Andrew had never looked so distressed. "Alex!" he exclaimed in a panic, taking her face. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?" He turned to look at something to his left. "Alfred, she's over here!"

She suddenly felt the pain subside with the presence of her twin. At this, she allowed her eyes to fall closed. Andrew was here. She was safe. He would protect her, he always did.

Despite her brother's protests, Alexandra felt herself drift back to sleep.

OoOoOo

Liberator groaned as a crowbar slammed into her temple. "Dammit," she hissed, her lips curling into a scowl as she felt warm blood trickle down her face. She sent a sharp kick at the attacker, effectively knocking him down. She kicked the weapon out of his hand before easily knocking him out using the pressure point on the side of his head.

Thank Hera that was the last one.

She glanced at her teammates from behind her domino mask, noting that they were finishing up as well. She went to join them so that they could take the Boom Tube back to the Watchtower.

Liberator winced upon joining the group. She may not have been adept at social situations, but even she could feel the tension. Warhawk and Aquagirl didn't look at each other, but the anger and resentment between them was palpable. It was hard to believe that they had been so affectionate just two months ago. Spark seemed to notice it too because she was resolved to making herself seem small.

She would never understand why the oldies would send them on missions together. Were they that oblivious?

Warhawk, however, uncrossed his arms when he caught sight of her. "What happened to your head?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Despite herself, she nearly smiled. She may not have had as many friends as Andrew, but when push came to shove you only really needed one. "Crowbar," she replied. "Lucky hit. I'll be fine."

She couldn't see under his helmet, but she imagined he was rolling his eyes. "You'd better see J'onn when we get back," he advised. "That looks bad."

Liberator shrugged. "Maybe," she replied. Though, they both knew he would keep pestering her until she did. She probably would get it checked out, if only because she didn't want it to cause problems later.

Aquagirl, apparently, had enough of their small talk. "Aquagirl to Watchtower," she bit out. It was so odd to hear sweet Mareena speak in such a way. But honestly? She couldn't find it within herself to care too much. "We need a Boom Tube."

As soon as the four got to the Watchtower, Rex took her by the elbow. Alexandra rolled her eyes behind her mask but allowed him to drag her to the med bay. She tried not to look back at Mareena, who she was sure was seething. Though, whether it was at her or Rex was up for debate.

She almost felt bad. Almost.

Rex sat her down on the table as he collected the first aid kit. "I'll never understand you bats and your self-destructive tendencies," he groused, pulling off his helmet. His green eyes seemed to bore into her and she found it hard to look away.

Alexandra shook her head. "It's nothing," she insisted. Honestly, she couldn't even feel it. Then again, that could just be the adrenaline. "Do you have to make such a big deal?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "This is your safety we're talking about," he reminded her sharply. "Of course I do. If I don't, who will?" He scowled slightly at her. "Obviously not you."

Well, he had her there.

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Just hurry please," she requested. "I have patrol soon."

Rex went to move her mask to gain better access to the wound. Instinctively, she reached to stop his hand, suddenly feeling defensive. It was ridiculous, she knew. Rex had seen her face thousands of times. But for some reason, she felt a little shy. Which was odd because she was never shy around Rex. Why would she be? He was her best friend, she didn't have to hide anything from him.

He was the only one who knew, after all.

Slowly, Alexandra let go of his hand. "Sorry," she said softly. There was a strange swell in her chest. "Reflex."

He, of course, was unfazed. "It's fine," he replied, gently peeling off her domino mask as he had done a million times before. But this time, he staggered back after it was fully removed from her eyes.

This put her on edge. "What?" she demanded, standing up. He had patched up her face before and never once had he reacted as such. Hera, was her face torn up or something? "What's wrong?"

Rex stared at her for a moment more, gathering his bearings. "Al, stay calm," he finally urged her, his voice even. Gently, he took her shoulder and guided her toward the mirror. "Just... look and don't freak, okay?" Alexandra did as she said and actually flinched at what she saw.

Instead of her sapphire blue eyes staring back at her, ruby red ones did.

She reached up to touch the skin under her eyes. "Hera," she breathed. This wasn't good. A lot of things had happened in her life, but this wasn't it. "Rex, I think it's getting worse."

He crossed his arms. "Obviously," he snapped. "Now will you tell your parents?"

Alexandra groaned. "No," she snapped back, slapping her mask back on. Every time something like this happened, he always had to bring up her parents. Was he crazy? She had kept this secret for fifteen years for a good reason. And he knew that. "You know I can't."

Rex glared at her. "I don't see why not. Don't you think they'd want to know?"

She sighed, pulling her hood over her head. "We've been having this fight for fifteen years," she reminded him. "What, exactly, do you think my parents would do if they found out?"

"Help you?"

Alexandra's eyes narrowed at the incredulity in his tone. "Maybe," she allowed. "Or maybe they'll take me off League duty. Maybe they'll make me hang up Liberator." She approached him until they were only centimeters apart. "Maybe they'll lock me up because-"

"Who's locking you up?"

She tensed, whirling around to face her twin brother who looked very confused. When had he gotten there? Dammit, stupid Rex just had to distract her with his insistence. "Mom and Dad," she lied easily. Well, technically it wasn't a lie. Sending Rex one last glare, she took her brother's arm and led him toward the door. "once they see this gash on my head."

Andrew frowned. "What happened?" he asked with concern.

Alexandra waved him off. "Oh, nothing," she assured him. She looked back at Rex to see him scowling, something he always did when her brother was around. She never did find out what happened between them. "Bye, Rex. Thanks for the help."

Despite his obvious annoyance- with her refusal to talk or her brother's presence, she wasn't sure- Rex smiled at her. "Later, Al," he said waving, his green eyes soft. There was that swell again. Perhaps she had underestimated her injuries. She should get her father to check her when she got home.

OoOoOo

Luckily, by the time they returned home, her eyes were back to normal.

Alexandra, however, was still worried. In all her fifteen years of dealing with... with whatever this was, her eyes had never turned colors. A lot had happened, but never this. That, she assumed, was not a good sign. She would have to talk to Aunt Zatanna about it. She was, after all, a magical expert and the only other person who knew other than Rex.

Speaking of the half-Thanagarian, she found herself mulling over his words. Should she tell her parents? That would have been the logical thing to do when she was six. But she, at the time, hadn't been thinking logically for once. She had been scared and confused and ashamed.

Ever since Andrew had discovered his powers, Alexandra had resolved to be like their father. She wanted to be sharp and controlled and precise and focused like him. She mimicked him, thinking and fighting and acting as he did. Hell, she had even taught herself how to fight using the cave's old security feed before he agreed to train her.

But this? This got in the way. It was unpredictable and unprecedented and wasn't something her father had. In fact, she was sure no one else in the world had it. She didn't even know, exactly, what it was.

Alexandra and Rex had decided that it was a curse, but Aunt Zatanna didn't think so. She was sure that it was something else. What that was, though, she didn't know.

Upon entering the cave, the twins were greeted with the sight of their parents at the computer. Their mother looked over to them first. "Hello, my heart and my soul," she greeted softly. Sometimes, Alexandra was taken back with how much their mother adored them. She didn't shy away from showing them affection, not like their father. It was weird.

Andrew beamed. "Hi, Mom," he responded, going to hug her. Alexandra reluctantly followed his lead, albeit a bit awkward.

"How were your missions?" asked Dad, turning in his chair. He was getting on in the years- apparent by his graying hair- and had retired a few years ago. Though, sometimes he would put on the mask if Alexandra and Andrew really needed his help. Of course, this wasn't often.

Her brother frowned. "Alex got hit in the head," he snitched.

Alexandra flushed at the attention that was suddenly on her. She wasn't used to her parents' eyes being on her, not so intently. "It's nothing," she quickly assured them. She appreciated her brother's concern, but she really wished he wouldn't do that.

Mom's frown matched Andrew's. "Let me see," she insisted. She brushed back Alexandra's hair, examining the bandaged gash. She lightly ran her slender fingers over it. "Are you alright, baby?"

Gently, she pushed her mother's hand away. "Fine," she replied, her voice sharper than she meant it to be. "Anything we need to know for patrol tonight?" She liked patrolling with her brother. Whatever they lacked in a sibling bond, they made up for in a partnership. They made an incredible team together, moving in sync and working almost as one.

Some things, she supposed, never changed.

Dad brought something up on the computer. "Jokerz are getting bolder," he told them. "There's been a flux of reports from all over the city." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Take care of it."

Alexandra nodded, moving toward her cycle. "Come on, Drew," she beckoned. He nodded and the two of them quickly left. She couldn't help the satisfied smirk that formed on her face as they raced through the tunnels, her brother flying next to her. She may not have been the chosen twin, but she was good at what she did.

Gotham was her city and if there was one thing she was good at, it was defending it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my experience, glowing red eyes are never good. Also, please be aware that this story is NOT bashing Mareena in any way, shape, or form. I promise you all that, I don't bash characters. But there will be some realistic interaction between her and Alex, just like there will be with Andrew and Rex. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm aware that this is my second post today. And yes, I regret nothing. Please enjoy!

Alexandra eyed her companion nervously. "Rex, I really don't think you should be up there," she warned. She bit her lip, watching the boy as he ignored her. "You could fall." Her stomach churned as her eyes moved from her friend to the magnolia tree. She was still uneasy about being out here because of what had happened the prior week.

Andrew and Alfred had found her that night, barefoot and screaming in pain. Upon her parents' return, they had bombarded her with question after question. Daddy had run extensive tests on her while Mommy wouldn't let go of her hand. But, in the end, nothing was wrong with her. They just deduced that she had been sleepwalking.

She was all too happy to let them believe that.

Rex rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not gonna fall," he replied flippantly. He continued to climb the tree, which was now completely barren again. It was as if the flowers hadn't been there at all. "I climb all the time. You worry too much."

Alexandra glanced at the manor in the distance, wondering if she should get a grown-up. After all, no one could really reign Rex in other than his parents. But she decided against it, rationalizing that it was better she stay with him. Perhaps she could prevent the disaster, though she didn't know how she would without Andrew.

Also, Rex would never forgive her for being a snitch.

She sighed, peering up at him. "Just be careful, okay?" she requested. "Daddy already wants to ban us from the tree because of what happened last-" Alexandra didn't get to finish that sentence.

Because suddenly, Rex lost his footing. Suddenly, he was plummeting to the ground, his terrified shouts filling her ears. Suddenly, her heart was racing as she watched her best friend fall. He was falling, falling fast and would hit the ground hard and oh Hera. Fear gripped her heart as a million horrible scenarios ran through her head.

"No!" cried Alexandra, thrusting her arms out.

And then everything stopped.

Rex froze in midair, his green eyes wide and a little teary. A faint red glow surrounded him, the same one that surrounded her own hands. And suddenly, the picture was clear in Alexandra's mind. That orb had done something to her. Whatever this was, it was a product of what happened last week.

With that thought, Rex promptly fell to the ground yelp.

This snapped Alexandra back to reality. "Rex!" she exclaimed, thoughts of herself suddenly forgotten. She quickly ran to his side, looking him over. "Hera, are you okay?"

He numbly nodded, his eyes on her. "Yeah..." he uttered in obvious confusion. He shook his head, his face becoming more focused. "Yeah, I'm okay." He peered at her, the green of his eyes so intense for a moment. "Are you okay?"

She wouldn't know the answer to that for a long time.

OoOoOo

"Aunt Z, this is getting worse."

Aunt Zatanna regarded her closely, her wand working its magic around her. "You say that your eyes changed color?" she questioned. She had retired from the League a long time ago, though it was going around that she was training her ward, Esme, to take her place. The two of them still did their amazing shows, just a lot less frequently now.

Alexandra nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "I'm scared, Aunt Z. What if I hurt someone?" What if people see me as a freak?

The magician sighed. "I told you, there's nothing to be scared of," she assured her. "These powers are apart of you. The best thing you can do is learn to use it."

She shook her head, detesting her use of the p-word. "I don't want them," she insisted. Internally, she cringed at how childish she was being. But she couldn't help herself. She had earned her place on the League and as Gotham's protector with her mind and precision. And she had done it without any powers. What if using them took all that away? What if people began to look at her differently?

Up until now, she had been able to hide it away through sheer willpower. She had been able to suppress it. But she could gradually feel her control slipping away, as though something was fighting to break out of her. How much longer until she lost control? She couldn't take that risk.

The young woman looked pleadingly at her godmother. "Can't you do something?"

Zatanna pursed her lips. "Oh Starlight, I wish you would give yourself a chance. Magic isn't something to fear." She seemed defeated. The older woman produced a bracelet from one of her shelves. "If you really don't want these powers, this should help."

Hesitantly, Alexandra took it. "What is it?" she inquired, examining it. The band was black and the bead was a ruby red. The same red as her eyes had been, she realized with a shudder. Despite this, it was very beautiful.

The magician's mouth formed a grim line. "A suppressor," she answered. "We use them on dangerous magic wielders when we get the chance."

She nodded, putting it on. Instantly, she felt something clamp down on her stomach and she knew it was working. "Thanks, Aunt Z," she said sincerely. She loved Aunt Shayera and Aunt Dinah and Aunt Lois, but it was times like these that she was glad Zatanna was her godmother. No one else could have handled this as well.

Zatanna smiled, gently cupping her cheek. "Of course, Starlight." She chortled a bit as the front door slammed open. "Though, you might have someone waiting for you."

"Xandra!" exclaimed Esme Zatara. Without warning, the girl tackled her in a hug.

Luckily, Alexandra was able to use her momentum to swing them both around. "Hey, E," she greeted. Esme was a few years younger than her, but she honestly didn't care. She had nothing against M'gann, Danica, or even Mareena, but Esme was easier to talk to. Maybe it was because she was so young or maybe it was because she just knew how to get through to her. Alexandra didn't know, but whatever it was she was grateful for it.

Rex was her best friend first and foremost, but it was nice to have someone to talk to when they were fighting.

Esme grinned at her, showing off her dimples. "Fates, I haven't seen you in forever!" she complained. Her brown eyes lit up when she talked and her vibrant dark red curls bounced with every movement. "How have you been?"

Alexandra nodded. "Fine," she replied. A part of her envied how excitable and happy her friend could be. "How's school?"

The girl groaned. "Stressful," she groused. "I just wish it was over so I could join the League already!"

She shook her head. "No, you don't." She had been excited to join the League too. And while she loved it, things could be complicated. Not to mention the drama that the literal guardians of the planet should be above.

Esme rolled her eyes. "Downer." The young sorceress pursed her lips. "Are you staying?"

Alexandra shrugged in apology. "Can't," she answered. "I have a gala to attend tonight. But I'll see you later, okay?" She pulled on her jacket, waving to them both. "Bye, Aunt Z, bye E!"

"Bye!" the two of them chorused. Hera, if it wasn't for the fact that they looked so different, she would have believed that Zatanna was actually Esme's biological mother. They acted so similarly. Though, she supposed the same could be said for Uncle Wally and Danica.

Shaking her head, Alexandra hopped into her car and drove back toward Wayne Manor.

OoOoOo

Andrew was bored out of his mind.

There were many things he loved about being Andrew Wayne. He loved being able to have fun and seeing the public just laugh at the 'silly little prince.' He loved that he slipped under the radar, labeled as just another playboy Wayne. He loved the excitement that came with knowing that he and his sister ran this city right under these snobby socialites' noses.

He hated that people saw fit to slander his family.

He heard the whispers all around. That his father cheated on his mother or vice versa. That his sister was nothing more than a slut who hopped from guy to guy. That he took advantage of young girls.

Andrew found it difficult to reign in his short temper when it came to the rumors. Especially concerning his mother or sister (he didn't care and his father had worked up this reputation himself). These bastards were lucky he didn't throw them through the wall.

So, he found it best if he just ignored everyone. That way he wouldn't lash out. Easy. Didn't mean it wasn't boring.

"Well, don't you look happy to be here."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Noah?" he snapped. The blond may have been one of his best friends, but he was so not in the mood for his jokes. Though, he did appreciate having someone to talk to at the moment.

Noah Queen frowned at him. "Ouch, someone's testy," he remarked, taking a seat on his right. "We need to get you laid, bud."

The young man raised an eyebrow. "I definitely don't need your help with that," he shot back. He could get some on his own, thank you very much. "Did you forget who won four years ago?" The stupid bet he had made with Noah in high school to see who could sleep with more girls. Not his proudest moment, but he still took joy in beating his friend at it.

This time, it was Noah's turn to roll his eyes. "You're just lucky Aunt Diana didn't find out," he retorted. "She would have put your ass into the ground."

Andrew grimaced. "Don't remind me."

His friend chuckled. "Anyway, me and the guys are meeting up after this," he informed him, pale blue eyes twinkling. "You in?"

Andrew's gaze narrowed. "Is Rex gonna be there?" he demanded. His dislike of the other man ran deep, stemming from when they were both children. He wasn't quite sure if something happened between them or if it was just general disdain, but he tried to avoid him to avoid conflict. He could usually handle it if they were in a group, but tonight wasn't one of those times.

Suddenly, Noah's gaze settled on something behind him. "No," he answered bluntly. "Because he's with your sister instead."

Andrew tensed, whirling around. Sure enough, Rex was standing next to Alex and the two of them were talking. Apparently, the half-Thanagarian said something funny because his sister gave a hearty laugh that he could hear from where he was.

He didn't think he ever saw Alex laugh like that.

Just another reason to dislike Rex. Alex was so damn happy around him. Of course, he wanted her to be happy, but what was Rex Stewart able to do that he wasn't? Why did she spend so much time with him? Why did she laugh and joke and smile around him?

Hera, how had he even get in here? Why couldn't he just go back to his Atlantean?

Next to him, Noah scoffed. "Lucky Rex," he mumbled under his breath.

Andrew didn't think twice before smacking him upside the head. "First of all, that's my sister and you know better," he hissed. He had made it very clear to the other League men that Alex was off-limits. Though, apparently, Rex didn't heed that warning. "Second, they're not even dating. They're just friends."

At least, they were at the moment. And it better stay like that.

Noah rubbed the back of his head. "Should have seen that coming," he muttered. "I never got why you two hated each other so much."

Andrew shrugged. "I don't even know myself," he admitted. "It's just always been that way." And damn it all, he knew Alex was going to date. He was prepared for that. But why did it have to be Rex of all men? She had literally hundreds to choose from.

Suddenly, he didn't feel like going out anymore.

"You know what?" he said to his friend. "I'll have to take a rain check."

Noah groaned. "How did I know?" He smiled easily. "Maybe next time, bud." He swiftly left, making his way back to a skinny blond.

"Oh, Andy~"

Andrew grinned, though on the inside he was rolling his eyes. "Veronica," he greeted. One of his oldest flings, Veronica was a brunette with impossibly dark eyes. She was annoying, yes, but she was always up for a good time and was actually very aware of where she stood with him. It was nice not to have any strings attached.

Veronica gave him a sultry grin. "I'll be waiting for you at eight," she told him. She kissed his cheek before walking away.

Well, it looked like he knew what he was doing tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, don't ask me where Esme came from. She just appeared from the recesses of my imagination. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

Andrew held onto his sister tightly as he soared through the night sky. "You should relax," he advised with an amused grin plastered onto his face. "I would never drop you." And he wouldn't. His sister was the most important person in the world to him. He would do absolutely anything for her. Why on earth would he ever drop her?

Alexandra clung to him. "You only just got the hang of it," she reminded him. "If you drop me, I need to be ready."

He rolled his eyes, setting them down on a hill not too far from the manor. "I came here with Mom last week," he explained. "I wanted to show you since you couldn't come with us." He peered at her. "Do you like it?"

His sister's eyes were alight, the stars reflecting in them. "You can see all of Gotham from up here," she whispered. "Drew, it's beautiful." She brought her arms around him for a hug.

Andrew embraced her back. "Promise me something, Alex," he requested.

"Anything."

He drew back to look at her, taking in her intelligent eyes and curious gaze. "Promise me that we'll always stay together." Because he felt like he was losing her. She was drifting away from him and he hated it. If it was because of his powers, he would give them up in a heartbeat.

Alexandra gave him a brilliant smile. "I promise," she swore.

The ten-year-old twins stayed like that until midnight.

OoOoOo

"Hey, handsome."

Oh no.

Andrew internally cringed at the voice, reluctantly opening the door fully. "Esme," he greeted with a huff. The ward of Zatanna Zatara was impetuous and stubborn. He had known her since she was eight and had made sure to steer clear of her ever since she had accidentally stung him with a stinging hex. But, apparently, she couldn't take a hint.

Was it too late to close the door? Probably. Even if it wasn't, his mother would chew him out for treating the girl like that.

"Why are you here?" he settled on instead.

Esme gave him a toothy grin that oddly reminded him of the Cheshire Cat. "Just here to see your sister," she told him, feigning innocence. "Though, I wouldn't mind your company..."

Andrew rolled his eyes, stepping aside to let her in. "Too old for you, kid," he very bluntly stated, not for the first time. Apparently, the girl couldn't take the hint that she was seventeen. There were four years between them, but that didn't stop her from flirting with him every chance she got.

She pouted, jutting her pink lower lip out. "You're no fun," she complained, crossing her arms. He found this ironic since this statement was usually toward his sister, not him. Though, he supposed there was a first time for everything.

He shook his head. "Alex, you have company," he called up the stairs. He was just glad he was leaving. First Rex and then Esme, why couldn't his sister have better taste in friends?

Alex descended the staircase, somehow looking graceful as she did so in sweatpants and a crop top. Her face immediately brightened upon seeing the redhead. "Hey, E," she greeted pleasantly.

Esme smiled genuinely, seemingly going back a few years in age. "Xandra!" she said cheerfully, running to meet his sister halfway. It always boggled his mind how differently she treated his sister compared to him. With him, she always acted more mature. But with Alex, she seemed comfortable with acting like a child.

Alex didn't hesitate to hug the younger girl. "I wasn't expecting you today," she admitted. "What's up?"

As soon as Esme began to reply, Andrew tuned their conversation out and walked away. He loved his sister, but he did not want to hear their girl talk. Besides, he didn't feel like putting up with the young sorceress' flirting.

Esme was pretty, he would admit. Her bouncy, dark red curls were lively and full. Freckles dotted her face, going well with her light brown irises. She was short, much shorter than Alex, but she made up for it with eccentrics. He may have found her grating, but he didn't find her ugly. Far from it. Hell, if she had been older, the situation would probably be reversed.

Andrew shook his head. "Girls," he muttered under his breath, heading to the cave. Though the laugh that emitted from his sister made him feel lighter.

OoOoOo

"Aw, shit," mutter Odyssey, darting to the left. He quickly grabbed hold of Black Arrow's ankle, stopping him from falling. He quickly darted under a bridge, leaning to set him down. He didn't know who pissed off Rage, but he would like to have words with them. At this point, the giant was going to tear apart Metropolis! Something had to be done. "Micron!"

Said hero, narrowly dodging a swiping hand, looked over to him. "Any ideas, O?" he questioned.

He may not have been the tactical genius that Liberator was, but he would have to try something. "Distract him," Odyssey ordered. "We'll figure it out."

'Odyssey, drive him out of the city,' ordered his sister's voice on his com-link. He had never been happier to hear her voice, stern and focused though it may be. 'I'm going to initiate an attack from the Watchtower.'

Odyssey blanked slightly. "The Watchtower?" he repeated. He recalled the catastrophe before they were born, when the satellite had been hacked and had fired upon a city. It was hard to control, what if something went wrong? "L, what if-?"

'Let me worry about that,' Liberator snapped. But then, her voice softened. 'Please, O. It's our only option. You're worn out, Arrow's arm is broken, and Micron can't keep it up for long. Everyone else is either deployed, not here, or can't help you. And it's only going to be at half power.'

He took a deep breath. "Okay," he agreed. Alex wasn't renowned on the League for nothing. She was nothing short of a genius, both technologically and otherwise. Who else among the second generation would be trusted with handling the Watchtower controls?

Besides, he trusted his sister.

"Micron, lead him away!" Odyssey ordered, shooting up into the air. He faced the beast, eyes narrowed. "Come on, oaf! This way!" He swung his arms, gliding away from the city limits. As predicted, the giant followed after them.

They finally reached just outside the city. The giant swung ferociously at them, the two of them barely able to dodge. The beast was faster than he looked. "Come on, L," urged Odyssey under his breath. He wasn't sure how much longer he and Micron could take.

'Stand clear,' came Liberator's sharp voice. 'Target is locked.'

Odyssey nodded. "Copy that," he replied, shooting away. Micron was on his heels as they fled, both of them aiming to get away from the blast radius. That was, until he caught sight of something.

'Firing now,' his sister warned.

He had initially believed that this part of the outer limits was empty. But then he caught sight of a little girl in overalls and pigtails, clutching her doll. And withing the blasting range.

"Fuck," hissed Odyssey, diving down to the ground. Alex was going to kill him, but it wasn't as though he had a choice. The people came first, every time. She knew that. He would deal with her later. Of course, that was, if he survived this.

'O, what are you doing?' demanded Liberator. Her voice had changed from the harsh vigilante to the worried sister. 'Get out of there! Now!'

Odyssey ignored her, throwing his body over the child and holding her close. He just hoped that it would be enough. He braced himself for the inevitable impact he knew was coming. Scathing, burning pain danced along his back, causing him to drop the girl tighter.

The last thing he hard was his sister shouting his name before everything went dark.

OoOoOo

Rex had to haul her over his shoulder and drag her away from the console.

Alexandra kicked and cursed and screamed at him the whole way. But his grip on her didn't falter. Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let them. In fact, she would rather die than dare to let a single tear fall. She was already embarrassing herself enough by throwing this temper tantrum. The last thing she needed was for the Justice League to see her cry.

She seethed as he finally let go of her, baring her teeth at him. "The fuck?" she spat. Her fists clenched at her sides and she had to recall every aspect of their friendship not to lash out.

Rex's jaw clenched. "Calm down," he ordered her. The red slits of his helmet narrowed, leaving no room for argument.

But Alexandra was the farthest from calm she had been in a long time. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down," she snapped. How could she? She had just put her brother in the direct line of danger. Andrew was remarkable, but could even he survive that? " Did you not see what happened? My brother just got hit with fifty percent of the Watchtower's firepower-!"

"Which is why you need to calm down," barked Rex harshly. She blinked, taken back. That never happened. Suddenly, his posture softened as he took off his helmet. Gently, the man took her hands in his, his green eyes tender and understanding. "Do you think getting upset is helping Andrew?"

She stopped for a moment, his words finally getting through to her. Because he was right, throwing a fit wasn't helping her brother. Andrew needed her to be steady right now. Because if she couldn't pull herself together, how could he?

Alexandra took a deep breath, forcing herself to refocus. "You're right," she admitted softly. This was unbecoming of her, both as a hero and as a Wayne. "I'm sorry."

Rex gave her a tentative smile. "It's okay," he assured her, not hesitating to hug her. He didn't seem the sort, but Rex gave the most amazing hugs. They were sturdy and comforting and warm. She always felt better after a hug from him.

Though today, it almost burned with something she couldn't describe. Odd. Still felt nice though.

A kiss was placed atop her head, the spot where his lips had touched tingling. "He's going to be okay, Angel," promised Rex. "Fool's too stubborn to die." Despite herself, Alexandra laughed at the truth of it all. Though, if Andrew did die on her, she would go to Tartarus and drag him back herself.

OoOoOo

Hours later, she was waiting at her brother's side.

"Oh, Drew," she mumbled softly, moving his dark hair out of his face. She was so immensely proud of him for saving that girl. He shared their mother's heart of gold, never hesitating to do the right thing. Still, she only wished he hadn't had to risk his own safety. Though, she supposed that it was unavoidable in their line of work. Occupational hazard, as Mareena used to say.

"You better not die," warned Alexandra, tears stuck in her throat. It was a weird feeling, the knowledge that the person you came into the world with was at death's door. "I... I have so much to tell you and you can't die not knowing the truth."

How foolish had she been, hiding it for so long. Nothing was stable in their line of work. Mom or Dad or Drew could be taken away at any moment. And they would die never knowing why she acted the way she did. Hell, she could die and forever be left a mystery, an enigma to her own family.

If Andrew survived, she was heavily considering telling them. Today had been close, too close. Who knew when she would get another chance? And if they were angry or repulsed by her, that would be fine. Because at least they would know the truth.

And if he didn't... then this would be her burden to carry. Alone.

A single tear rolled down Alexandra's cheek, spilling onto her brother's hand. She closed her eyes, hoping and praying for him to be alright. She didn't know what she would do with herself if he wasn't. "Please come back," she whispered, clutching his hand.

"By the gods..."

Alexandra's head snapped to the doorway where both her parents stood. Her mother's lips were parted in shock and even her father looked stunned for once. And she wasn't sure why...

Until she looked back at Andrew. The spot that the tear had landed on was glowing red and seemed to be traveling throughout his body. She watched in shock as it washed over him, the magic caressing his injuries before they vanished completely.

Andrew's eyes fluttered open and he squinted at her. "Alex?" he questioned, sitting up. He touched his forehead. "Ugh, what happened?"

It was then that Alexandra noticed the bracelet Zatanna had given her.

Lying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, like five people have read this. Anyway, please enjoy!

"Your brother has powers."

Alexandra smiled, glancing up from her book. "Yeah," she agreed. Her eyes were almost sad, but not quite as she glanced up at Andrew. He and Mommy were soaring through the clouds like fairies or angels. They looked beautiful. But she wasn't beautiful and light like them. The girl glanced up at her father. No, she was going to be dark and scary like Daddy.

What else could she be?

A gentle hand was laid on her shoulder. Daddy's hand. "Are you okay with it?" he asked.

Well, there wasn't much she could do if she wasn't, now was there? But yes, Alexandra was okay with it. Why wouldn't she be? Her brother was happy and she couldn't think of anything else in the world that mattered more.

"I'm okay," Alexandra assured her father. And she meant it.

OoOoOo

"How long, Alexandra?"

Alexandra met the stern gazes of her parents head-on. They may have been Wonder Woman and (formerly) Batman, but she wasn't a child anymore. She was her own hero and- more importantly- her own person. And she had kept this secret for over a decade, she wasn't about to crack easily. "I don't know what happened," she half-lied. "One minute Drew was hurt and the next he wasn't."

Mom scowled at her. "You must think we're idiots," she hissed. The stress and irritation were evident on her face and Alexandra felt bad. "Have you forgotten who raised you? I know when you're lying. Now I want you to tell me what happened to your brother."

Alexandra tilted her head. "I don't know," she repeated. Perhaps she could convince her parents that this was something new, that she hadn't intentionally hidden things from them. Though, she doubted it. One was the Goddess of Truth and the other was the World's Greatest Detective. "Maybe Drew did it. He's the one with powers."

Dad held up the bracelet Aunt Zatanna had given her. "Then why were you wearing this?" he demanded.

She blinked stupidly. "Why wouldn't I?" she questioned. "It's a bracelet that I got from Esme's house a few weeks ago."

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she replied sharply. "Because Esme says that she's never seen it in her life. Zatanna isn't here, but I'm willing to bet that she's the one who gave it to you." Wow, people really didn't give her mother enough credit in the brains department.

Alexandra shrugged. "I just took it. I thought it was hers. We take each other's stuff all the-" She gasped suddenly, feeling something tighten around her unsuspecting wrist. "Mom!"

"The truth, Alexandra," snapped Mom, holding the Lasso of Truth. And Hera, she had never seen her mother this angry at her. Not even when she found out that she'd hacked into the Watchtower's system at nine years old. "How long have you known about this?"

Internally, she smirked. The wording worked in her favor. "Since Drew healed," she answered nonchalantly.

Dad's eyes narrowed and he may as well have had the cowl on. "How long have you had powers?" he specified.

The lasso glowed, burning her skin as she tried to resist. Alexandra grit her teeth, trying to think of a way out of this. But this was what she wanted, wasn't it? She had sworn that she would be honest with her family. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

They would treat her differently, she knew they would. As if she wasn't already the family outcast. She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to see her father's usual distaste concerning magic. She didn't want her mother to walk on eggshells around her.

She just wanted to be normal. Well, as normal as one could get in this family.

Suddenly, her wrist was free. "Mom, Dad, enough," ordered Andrew, his gaze disapproving. He placed a gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder. "You're upsetting her."

Mom glared at him. "Andrew, this is necessary," she insisted. "Whatever is going on with your sister-"

"If she wanted us to know, she would tell us," her brother interrupted. "I don't think it's fair to push her. Besides, it's not like she's hurt anyone."

Alexandra felt a pang in her chest, as well as a surge of affection for her brother. He knew she was lying and keeping secrets, but he still defended her. Because that was the kind of brother Andrew was. Caring, kind, and loyal. He wasn't going to push her, he never did.

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "Thank you, Drew," she said softly. She would never admit it, but she was so, so touched. "But they're right. I do have something to tell you all."

And so she explained. Alexandra told them everything, everything that she could remember. She told them the truth about the incident when she was six all the way up to how her eyes started changing colors. Their expressions throughout her story. ranged from horrified, shocked, and worried. She closed her eyes once she finished, waiting for their reactions.

Warm hands held her face. "Darling," Mom cooed softly and the young woman dared to open her eyes. "I must apologize. What's been happening to you... is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Alexandra blinked. "What?"

Dad shook his head. "We don't know that, Diana," he insisted. "We don't know that it's him."

Mom gave him a pain expression. "Don't we?" she challenged. "Who else could it be but him? He's the only one who would do something like this, Bruce, and you know it."

Andrew held her hand tighter. "Who?" he asked gently.

Their mother regarded them for a moment before sighing. "Hades," she finally answered softly. "Children, I have not been completely honest with you about my heritage. Yes, I was born from clay, but your grandmother was not alone in crafting me. She had help from her first love."

Alexandra was quick to put the pieces together. "Hades is our grandfather," she concluded. Well, that explained why their mother wasn't blond. "Isn't he?" She took a deep breath, gathering her bearings. "And he's the one who cursed me."

No other god would go to such lengths. Especially not if her mother was speaking the truth. And really, when did her mother not tell the truth?

"We don't know that for sure," Dad was quick to intervene. "There could be others involved. Circe, for one."

Mom shook her head. "Why would Circe give Alexandra powers, Bruce?" she pointed out. "Besides, she was locked away the year before the twins were born. Her powers are bound, there's no way she could have done this."

"But Hades is locked away in the Underworld," Andrew brought up. "If Circe couldn't have gotten to Alex, how could he?"

Their mother shook her head with a sigh. "Hades may be imprisoned, but he's still a god, darling," she told them. "He can still influence the mortal world." Her eyes settled on Alexandra and the young woman found herself fidgeting. "Especially since our family is so connected to him. But I never thought he would..."

Alexandra took a deep breath, things suddenly starting to make sense. Of course, not total sense, but enough. "So, did he just give me his powers?" she asked, thinking of the possibilities. "Or are they just random? Why would he pick me and not Andrew?"

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Alexandra, if I knew I would tell you," she swore. Despite this, she smiled and moved the hair out of her daughter's face. "I wish you would have told us this when it first happened."

The young woman lowered her head in shame. "I know," she admitted. "I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to be like you, Dad. You know, since I couldn't be like Mom." And she liked being like her father. Sharp and tactical and feared. What if all that changed now?

Dad cracked a small smile. "Well, according to your aunts and uncles, you're too much like me, Poppet," he quipped.

Alexandra couldn't help but laugh at that.

OoOoOo

Rex patiently listened while she explained it to him.

Although could one really call it listening? He was much more focused on the careful movement of her lips as she talked. Still, he forced himself to concentrate on her words as he knew it was important to her. And god, was this ever important to her. For fifteen years they had pondered and worried and investigated what was happening to her. And now she finally had a lead.

Though, as Alexandra grazed her bottom lip, he couldn't help but imagine his teeth in place of hers.

When she was done, he gave her a small smile. "Well, at least we know where it's coming from," he pointed out.

She huffed, blowing a piece of her long, dark hair out of her face. "But I still have so many questions," she complained. And, well, if there was one thing Alexandra Wayne hated, it was not knowing something. "Why would he do this to me?"

Rex shrugged. "Maybe to get back at your mom?" he suggested. From what his mother had told him, Hades wasn't fond of Aunt Diana or Queen Hippolyta.

Alexandra raised an eyebrow. "It would have been easier to kill me," she very plainly stated. He nearly flinched at the notion. "Besides, Hades is no idiot. He must have some kind of plan. I just don't know what it is. Hera, help me." She groaned, burying her head in his shoulder.

He tried not to tense. "I'm glad you told them," he said to her softly. He had watched her struggle for nearly twenty years, unable to get help from her parents. It almost hurt to watch her carry the burden herself, only two other people knowing her secret. It wasn't fair that Wonder Boy got all the attention and admiration while she was left to suffer in silence.

She peered up at him with those pretty blue eyes of hers. "Hey, that's one thing we can't fight about anymore," she told him with a grin.

Rex snorted. "I'm sure we'll find plenty of other things," he remarked dryly. She was his best friend no matter what, but the girl was stubborn. Unfortunately, he was equally as stubborn. They always managed to squabble about something, though their fights never lasted long.

Alexandra giggled. "Probably," she agreed. She sighed, nestling herself into his side. "Thank you for keeping my secret for all this time. I know it wasn't easy."

He allowed his hand to settle on her waist, ignoring the stutter in his chest. "Always, Angel."

OoOoOo

Later that night when the kids had gone on patrol, Bruce held Diana tight in his arms. He knew that his wife was on the verge of tears, but refused to let them fall. Still, she couldn't stop herself from trembling. "Princess," he rasped. He knew what she was doing, he had done it countless times over the years. She didn't answer him. Instead, she stared forward, her face completely blank.

"Diana," he spoke firmly. "It's not your fault."

"Isn't it?" she shot back softly. "Alexandra's been suffering for all this time and neither of us noticed. Not only that, my deranged father had the audacity to... to do this to her!"

Bruce sighed, running his aged hand through her hair. "We agreed to give her space," he reminded her. "We agreed not to push her, remember?"

"Well, maybe we should have," snapped Diana, her eyes ablaze with fury. "If we had, then maybe-!"

"Maybe what?" he interrupted her. He knew she was upset, he was too, but they couldn't focus on the what-ifs. Their daughter needed them and that was all that mattered. "She would still have them either way. It's not like we could have gotten rid of them."

Diana deflated, her scowl morphing into a frown. "She didn't trust us, Bruce," she told him. "She didn't want us to know. She told Zatanna and Rex, but she didn't tell us or Andrew. Why?"

Bruce knew that it stung, in particular, that Alexandra had opted to tell Zatanna. Logically, he could understand it since the magician was both magical and her godmother. But he also knew that Diana was hurt that there was another woman that Alexandra had told everything. "I think she wanted Andrew to take the spotlight."

She tilted her head. "Why would she want that?"

He shrugged. "Alexandra's always held him in high regard. I think that since he had powers first, she wanted our focus to be on him."

Diana sighed, burying her face in the pillows. "That child of yours is thickheaded," she complained.

Bruce smirked. "You knew what you were getting into, Princess," he reminded her.

She laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "I would do it all over again," she teased. The statement made him happier than he cared to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never forgive Bruce Timm for not making WonderBat canon. Like, ever. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think I'm writing this story alarmingly fast, you're right. I'm bored. Anyway, please enjoy!

Was it wrong to be hurt?

Andrew frowned to himself as he deployed Black Arrow, Superboy, and Miss Martian to Cuba. Of course it was wrong that he was hurt. He wasn't the one suffering here, Alex was. So why did his chest hurt every time he looked back on their childhood. Why did it feel like everything was a facade, a lie? Why did it feel like he had to look at his entire life differently?

"Hey, stranger," greeted a familiar voice. "You look like you could use some company."

Usually, he would have grimaced. But today, Andrew simply shrugged as Esme Zatara took a seat next to him. "Whatever," he muttered. He simply didn't have the energy to deal with the girl's antics today.

Esme hummed, her brown eyes flickering in recognition. "So you know," she concluded with a nod. "She finally told you."

His head snapped to her. "You knew?" he asked, aghast. He had been under the impression that only Zatanna and Rex knew. Had Alex told Esme too? And still hadn't thought it fit to tell her twin brother?

Tartarus, that stung.

But the young sorceress simply gave him a half-smile. "It was my mom she came to for help," she pointed out. "I would be stupid not to pick up on these things. Though, I wasn't completely sure until she started to wear the suppressor."

Well, that made sense. Andrew sighed, slouching in his seat. If his mother were here, she would no doubt scold him on his posture. "Looks like everyone knew but me," he huffed. "Great."

Esme gave him a pitying look. "It's... it's okay to be mad at her, you know," she assured him tentatively. She seemed unsure. Esme Zatara was never unsure. But determination sparked in her caramel eyes as she looked at him resolutely.

He peered at her curiously, intrigued by this statement. "What do you mean?"

The redhead hummed in thought. "Xandra's a good person," she began. "She loved you very much and I'm sure that's one of the reasons she kept it from you. But..." She glanced around to make sure they were alone. "But she lied to you. She hid apart of herself from you and distanced herself from you. I know you were hurt as a kid."

Andrew wondered, vaguely, how it was so easy for her to read him. Had he underestimated the girl- woman- in front of him for nine years? "But she was a kid too," he half-protested. He couldn't fully deny the truth of her words, however.

Esme nodded. "She was," she agreed. "But she isn't now. She did this intentionally, Andrew." She ran a hand through her thick red locks. "Look, I'm not saying she did this to hurt you or that she was being malicious. But that doesn't change how you feel, does it?"

He thought about denying it. He thought about defending his sister's actions with everything he had. But Andrew didn't do this. Instead, he nodded. "No," he conceded. "It doesn't."

She gave him a sad smile. "So tell her that," she advised him gently. "Xandra might be self-sacrificing and thickheaded, but she knows how to listen. And she cares about how you feel."

Andrew tilted his head, wondering how someone so young could be so wise. "Thanks," he said slowly. Sometimes, he forgot that Esme had been through a lot as a kid before Zatanna took her in. She knew certain things. "Hey, why are you on the Watchtower in the first place?"

Like magic, the maturity melted off Esme's face, replaced with her usual impish smirk. "Orientation," she answered slyly. "Guess who you're gonna be seeing a lot more of, handsome?"

His eyes twitched at the thought of having to go on missions with this girl. "Great."

OoOoOo

"Tell me something, Rex," huffed Alexandra as she dodged his right hook. She countered with a swift roundhouse kick, hoping to catch him off guard. Sweat formed on her forehead, but she ignored it even as it soaked her hair. It was sad, really, that no one- save for her father, Noah, Jordan, and a few others- would ever know how hard she worked.

She had a disadvantage compared to all of them. Jonathan, M'gann, Danica, Andrew- hell- even Marenna and Rex all had their powers. But what did she have? Her head. Well, her head and her curse, but she didn't count the curse. Rather, she didn't trust herself with it.

She had to push herself every day just so that she wouldn't fall behind. It was strenuous, but it was something she was proud of. Dad had trained her to be the best and the best she would be. Still, training with metas was a pain in the ass.

"What's up, Angel?" questioned Rex, catching her foot. He attempted to flip her onto her back, but she used the momentum to land on her feet.

"Mareena and I have always gotten along fine," Alexandra explained, sending an uppercut to his chin. He staggered back, but quickly regained his footing and swept under her leg. She stumbled, but caught herself from falling. "That is, until you guys broke up. Why is that?"

She had been wondering for ages. Why was it that the blond seemed to hate her guts now? It wasn't as though she had made a move on him or anything. In fact, Mareena was around during parts of their childhood. She knew they were close. And Alexandra had made sure to give the couple space in case the Atlantean was uncomfortable.

She didn't understand the sudden animosity.

He immediately tensed at that and Alexandra used the opportunity to tackle him onto the grass beneath them. "You're not saying anything," she observed with a thoughtful hum. She shifted, straddling his hips and pinning him onto the ground.

Rex's green eyes went wide as he fidgeted under her. "I," he began, his voice hoarse with something she couldn't identify. "I don't know. She's, uh, coping I guess."

She raised an eyebrow. "Coping?" she repeated incredulously. Did he think she was stupid? "Rex, she looks like she wants to throw me out of the Watchtower's airlock." Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. "What did you do?"

He glared back at her. "Why do you think I did something?"

Alexandra tightened her grip on his forearms. "Because I know you," she answered simply. He would never admit it, but he'd had quite a few girlfriends over the years. She had thought he was serious about Mareena, but then they'd broken up and he was hardly phased. But no ex-girlfriend of his had ever been angry with her.

Rex stayed defiant for a few moments more before sighing. "Look, it's complicated," he finally told her. "For some reason, she was insistent that I liked you more than her. We got into a huge fight and she asked me to choose between dating her and being your friend." He swallowed, peering up at her. "I chose you, of course."

Her lips parted in shock. "R-Really?" she asked, a strange feeling blooming in her chest. Her grip loosened. "You chose me over her?"

Because who would choose moody, arrogant Alexandra over sweet, beautiful Mareena? She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he would rather stay friends with her. It might not have been fair for Mareena to make him choose, but Alexandra could understand where she was coming from. Who would want their boyfriend to be so close to another female?

But that fact that he had chosen her... An unexpected warmth rushed through her face.

He smirked, staring up at her. "Of course I did," he answered. "We've been friends for longer than I can remember." He sighed, a wistful look in his eyes. "I liked Mareena, but I couldn't stay with her. Not if she was going to make me choose."

Alexandra nodded in understanding. Whatever boyfriend asked her to choose between him and Rex- or Andrew, for that matter- would be shown the door. He was close to her heart and no one could understand the bond they shared.

She smiled down at him. "I appreciate that," she said softly, getting off of him. For some odd reason, he seemed almost relieved. "But I do wish that Mareena didn't hate me. We've always gotten along."

Rex shook his head. "She doesn't hate you," he assured her. "I think she's angrier at me than you."

Alexandra nearly rolled her eyes. He hadn't seen the glares sent her way when no one else was around. Still, she let it go. "We should get back," she suggested. "The sun's going down."

He nodded. "Sure," he agreed.

They walked side-by-side through the grounds as they had done many times before. Only this time, something felt different. Like, a shift or a displacement. Alexandra couldn't place her finger on it, but something had changed.

But then Rex laced his fingers with her. 'Oh,' thought Alexandra, feeling heat rush from the tips of her fingers all the way up to her face. They'd held hands before but not in a while. And never like this. 'Oh.'

She didn't let go of his hand.

OoOoOo

"Hey, Alex," greeted Andrew later that night before patrol. He shifted nervously, trying to gather his bearings. He wanted to take Esme's advice and tell her what he was feeling, but he didn't know if he could. What if she thought he was blaming her? Or what if she thought he would never forgive her? He didn't want that. He loved his sister, he was just hurt. "Can we talk?"

Alex smiled brilliantly at him. "Of course," she agreed, pulling on her mask. "What's up?"

He took a breath. 'Here goes nothing.' "Alex, why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

Not many things caught his sister by surprise, but this seemed to. "W-What?"

"About your powers," Andrew clarified, his voice a bit louder. The more he thought about everything she had hidden, the more frustrated he got. "I'm your brother, why wouldn't you tell me?"

Alex was silent for a while. "When you got your powers, you reminded me of Mom," she explained slowly. "I knew that you were part of a world that I never would be. I wanted to leave it at that." She held up the hand with the suppressor on it, staring at it. "These powers were confusing and scary. I didn't want them, so I didn't deal with them. I only told Aunt Z to make sure they didn't get out of hand."

He crossed his arms. "You told Rex," he bit out. He was unable to stop the vicious envy lacing his voice.

She cocked an eyebrow and he could tell he was beginning to irritate her. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. "Rex was with me," she hissed. "I told you that."

"So why was he allowed to know and not me?" demanded Andrew. "I would have kept it from Mom and Dad if you'd wanted me to. You know that. So why didn't you tell me?"

Alex's fists curled at her sides. "I'm sorry if the Golden Boy wasn't privy to everything in my life," she snapped. But immediately, she covered her mouth, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He almost rolled his eyes. "Don't stop there," he bated. He knew he was pushing her, but now that he had started, he couldn't stop. Everything just seemed so unfair now. She had seen fit to pull away from him without ever telling him why. Didn't she realize how much that stung? "Go on about how you felt the need to shut me out because you couldn't face the truth."

Her stance shifted to go on the offensive. "Are you angry that I hid it from you or that you're not the only special one?" she spat. She was just spitting things out, he knew, since that was the farthest thing from the truth. Though, this was interesting to see. She never got this angry, least of all with him.

Andrew glared. "Are you kidding me?" he snapped back. "You were doing high school work when we were seven. Try again." She had been the little prodigy when they were kids. He may have had powers, but she was always the phenomenal one.

Alex looked like she wanted to retort, but stopped herself. "I'm not arguing with you right now," she decided venomously. "We have a city to protect and we're already late." With that, she turned from him and hopped on her motorcycle, speeding out of the cave.

He cursed in Themysciran before flying after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That fight was coming, y'all know it was. But honestly? It's like the nicest fight I've ever written. They're a couple of weirdos, huh? Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!

"What are you planning?"

"Concerned, dearest?"

"Only that you're in over your head. She won't be very happy with you."

"Is she ever? You needn't worry yourself over this, darling. I have everything under control."

OoOoOo

When she was done licking her proverbial wounds, Alexandra approached her brother.

He had been right, of course he had been right. Well, not about everything, but about a lot of things. She shouldn't have pushed him away. In fact, she shouldn't have pushed anyone away. It had been unfair. She was no fool, she knew that she had put a damper on the already solemn manor. Her parents, she knew, talked about her frequently. And Andrew had been so saddened that even Esme had picked up on it at only nine years old.

But she didn't regret hiding her powers. If she hadn't, her father wouldn't have trained her the way he had. They would have forced her to learn from Zatanna or even bar her from fighting altogether. She couldn't have that.

Though, she wasn't above admitting that she had been wrong to shut him out. They were brother and sister, twins. They had come into this world together. There could be no greater bond than that, in her opinion. And she had forsaken it. She had to apologize for that, if nothing else.

Alexandra found her brother in the dining room the next morning. "Drew," she greeted softly. She watched him, noticing how his shoulders tensed. He looked at her and she offered a hesitant smile. "May I sit?"

Andrew's own smile matched her own. "Of course," he allowed, gesturing to the seat next to him. They stared at each other in silence for a moment and she was reminded of just how estranged they had become. They weren't quite strangers, but they were far from the tight-knit pair they used to be.

She fiddled with her hands on the table. "Drew, I understand why you're upset," she began gently. She glanced away before meeting his cobalt eyes. They were the same color and shape as Dad's, but that was where the similarities ended. Her brother's were warm where Dad's were cold, inviting where Dad's were closed-off. "And I'm so sorry that I've made you feel this way."

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. "I accept your apology," he replied. But there was hesitance and uncertainty in his words. Almost as though he hadn't wanted to say them.

Alexandra understood immediately. "But you don't forgive me," she concluded. Because she knew her brother. He was kind and caring but he felt. He felt as their mother felt and nothing could change that. He was still hurt and he was still upset with her.

She would be more surprised if he wasn't. Though, that didn't make her feel any less shitty.

Andrew sighed. "I want to," he clarified. One thing she loved about him was that she never had to guess. He was an open book, so unlike her. "You're my sister, Alex, and I'll always love you. It just... hurts that you felt like I wouldn't understand. That I, of all people, would look at you differently."

She smiled sadly. "Drew, I don't regret not telling you," she admitted. And perhaps this would upset him. Perhaps this would make the rift between them worse. But she had to say it. After all these years, her brother deserved the truth. "I regret pulling away from you."

He tilted his head to the side. "I guess, if that's how you feel, that's fair... " He stood up, squeezing her shoulder affectionately as he walked by. "I have monitor duty soon, so I'd better get going. See you later?"

Alexandra nodded. "Later." And then he left, leaving her alone in the large manor.

OoOoOo

Kill her now.

Alexandra tried not to pull at the hair under her hood as she saw who was being deployed with her. Spark and Aquagirl, how could she be any more unlucky? She swore that her gods were punishing her. Spark she didn't mind; Danica was witty, intelligent (more so than even her), friendly, and always said what was on her mind. She had to respect that.

She wouldn't have been bothered by Aquagirl either, if this assignment had been two months earlier. But Mareena had been giving her the cold shoulder since Rex had broken up with her. And now that she knew why, Alexandra wasn't the happiest with her either.

She understood that she and Rex were close. She understood if the Atlantean princess was uncomfortable or jealous because that was her boyfriend and she had the right to be. And Alexandra had done her best to remedy that. She had given them space, had resisted calling Rex at times when she'd really wanted to, and had resigned herself to spending more time with Esme.

But making Rex choose between them was a low move. If Mareena had a problem with her, she should have gone straight to her. But to force an ultimatum upon him, to make him pick which one of them would be in his life was dirty.

Why this mission required the three of them specifically, Alexandra wasn't completely sure. She knew that it required her technological expertise, but what about the other two? The League was under-staffed at the moment due to a magic-related incident that had taken place a month ago, so she supposed that was why she was paired up with Danica and Mareena.

After all, this wasn't exactly a muscular job. Though, she couldn't help but wish that Answer was with her. She felt her face heat up at the thought of him, though she held no romantic feelings for her fellow vigilante. Still, that didn't erase the fact that Jordan Sage had been her first time.

A secret she would take to her grave.

Liberator shook her head, opting to focus on the task at hand. "Spark, survey the building," she instructed. The African-American woman nodded, zipping off to do just that. "Aquagirl, follow me."

She and Aquagirl ducked down behind the building, patiently waiting for Spark to come back. "What is it that we're trying to do here?" asked the platinum blond woman softly.

Behind her mask, Liberator raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, you're talking to me now?' she wanted to ask. But she was above such pettiness (at least, in costume she was). Instead, she brought up the hologram built into the wrist of her suit. "One of Cadmus' old sights was infiltrated last week," she replied. "The League thinks that this location may have been involved."

Just then, Spark returned. "Security at every entrance," she reported, her red lips forming a thin line. Sometimes, she forgot how serious Danica could be. "Definitely something they don't want anyone to see?"

Liberator thought about this for a moment. "Roof?" she questioned.

Spark smirked. "All clear."

She nodded. "Then let's go," she instructed. "Spark, stay out here and let us know if there's any trouble. Aquagirl, you're with me." Neither one of them spoke against her- they knew better- and they set off to finish the mission.

OoOoOo

Liberator and Aquagirl got into the building fairly easily. She'd almost stumbled off the roof due to a miscalculation in her aim, but had managed to catch herself. From there, they were able to enter the hatch and touchdown into the building. They side-by-side walked silently, staying close to the shadows in case they need to hide quickly.

"Liberator?"

She peered at her companion. "Yes?"

Aquagirl crossed her arms. "I have a bad feeling," she responded softly. "What is this place supposed to be?"

Liberator brought up the information. "A lab," she answered. "Used to study plants and rare metals." Though, the blond made a good point. This didn't look like any lab she'd ever seen. It was far too dark and much too empty. "Spark, stay on standby. Something isn't right here." Just then, footsteps echoed against the wall.

Cursing under her breath in Themysciran, Liberator gripped her team member's arm and shoved her against the wall. Covering Aquagirl's mouth, she stilled effortlessly with bated breath.

"Our orders were specific!" A woman, probably mid-twenties.

"What they don't know won't hurt them." A man, much older. She would bet late-thirties. "Wouldn't you rather learn everything we can?"

The woman hesitated. "I suppose-"

"Then proceed as plan," the man cut her off. As they walked farther away, Liberator has to strain her ears. "Follow my orders and we'll have everything we need to..."

"Fuck," hissed Liberator as they walked out of hearing range. She waited until they left completely before releasing her companion. "We should continue."

But Aquagirl shook her head. "They're up to something," she pointed out. "Wouldn't that information be more valuable than whatever's on the computer?"

In theory, yes, that may have been true. But their mission objective was clear and whatever the two had been talking about might not have to do with Cadmus. And by the way to two were talking, she was willing to bet they were out of the loop, working for someone else. "We're here for Cadmus," she reminded the princess. "And it isn't guaranteed that they'll talk. Besides, the computer will have more information, especially on what we're looking for."

"But-"

"Aquagirl," snapped Liberator, losing her patience. Mareena had started late due to the fact that she had only been allowed on land a few years ago. She was an excellent fighter and had a good head on her shoulders, but her plans weren't always thought out. But Liberator took a calming breath. "Please trust me. We need to focus on the goal. I know these kinds of missions best."

Suddenly, Mareena's cerulean eyes turned slightly cold. "Oh, just as you know Warhawk best?" As soon as the words came out, the Atlantean's cheeks colored and she looked extremely embarrassed. "Liberator, I-"

But Alexandra was royally pissed at the mention of her best friend. "Yes, I do know Warhawk best," she nearly spat, straightening up to her full height. Mareena may have been tall, but her mother was an Amazon. Anger settled in her chest at the utter audacity of the blond. "Unfortunately, this isn't about Warhawk, it's about the mission.

"Never bring personal feelings into the mission, Aquagirl," she continued venomously. "And don't ever question my relationship with Warhawk, especially in the field. Especially when we have a goddamn job to do." She took a long, deep breath to calm herself down. "I'm going to find their system as the League intended. Join me or don't."

With that, Liberator spun on her heel and went off to find her goal. Aquagirl didn't follow her.

OoOoOo

She was still cursing to herself as she hacked into the building's mainframe.

Perhaps she had been too hard on Mareena, but Alexandra was pissed. Because what was the point in mentioning Rex at all? He had nothing to do with their objective. What were they, teenagers? This wasn't high school drama, this was about protecting the world. She didn't care that Mareena was heartbroken or jealous or trying to cope. Not when they had a job to do.

Though, she knew she was going to have to talk to the blond at one point. If they were going to be on the same team, this animosity couldn't stand. Not if it was going to affect their work.

Speaking of which. "Spark," barked Liberator into her communicator.

"Ouch," came the reply. "Someone's in a mood. What do you need, Lib?"

She snarled to herself. "Make sure the Princess isn't getting herself killed," she ordered crudely. And perhaps that was a bit mean. Mareena could be misguided at times, but she was no fool. She wouldn't get herself killed. Though, there was a chance she could give herself away and become overpowered. If that was the case, she would need Danica.

"Roger that, L," Spark replied. "I'll contact her now."

Liberator nodded, satisfied. She muttered to herself as tore through the computer's firewall. Normally, it would be child's play, but hacking was dangerous. Without a partner, one was completely open to attack. She needed to divert a part of her efforts to watching her own back.

Something that Aquagirl was supposed to be doing.

"Liberator to Watchtower," she spoke after a few minutes.

Her brother's voice came over the line. "What's up, sis?" he questioned easily. His voice was a bit wary, but he sounded happy to hear from her. But she couldn't think about it too much.

"I'm sending information your way," Liberator informed him. "Prepa-" She tensed suddenly, feeling a presence nearby. She turned around quickly, just in time to see a smoke bomb roll into the room. "Son of a bitch..." Quickly, she took out her mini rebreather as the small object released gas.

"Sis?" exclaimed Odyssey. "Liberator, are you alright?"

"Compromised," managed Liberator through her rebreather. "Someone knows we're here. Teleport us now, Odyssey all three of-" She suddenly inhaled sharply, a searing pain lodged into her shoulder.

"Liberator!" called her brother. "Alex, what's happening?"

"Names," she rasped. She could feel the warmth of her own blood dripping down her skin. "O, teleport us now!"

"O-On it," Odyssey stuttered. She felt the familiar feeling wash over her as her eyelids began to droop. The last thing she saw was a pair of dark eyes staring back at her before she blacked out completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, that fight between them was fun to write. Remember, it's not just Mareena here. But Alex will not let this drama affect her work, goddammit. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and I'm sorry! Please enjoy!

When Alexandra came to, she immediately took note of her pounding head and racing heart.

The young woman groaned, holding a hand to her forehead. "Fucking hell," she murmured in agitation. She blinked, attempting to bring her eyes into focus. She was in the Metro Tower's med bay, apparently, so at least whatever happened wasn't major. No broken bones that she could feel, just a splitting pain in her right shoulder. "Hera, what the fuck hit me?"

"Some kind of dagger, we think." She turned to her left to see Rex sitting in one of the chairs. There were dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in days. His voice was heavy with weariness. "Aunt Z thinks it was enchanted."

Alexandra looked at him for a moment, really looked at him. "Hey, buddy," she greeted, offering him a small smile. This did nothing to ease him, however, and he continued to look quite haggard. That was so unlike him. Usually, he was the first one to tease her for letting her guard down when things like this happened. Something was off here. "Rex, what's wrong?"

He stared at her for a long time, the silence making her uncomfortable. There was never silence between them. What was going on? But finally, he sighed. "Nothing," he very blatantly lied. "You just scared me for a second, Angel." He forced the corners of his mouth upward. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged. "I've been worse," she answered flippantly. She'd been shot before, this was nothing. "What happened after I blanked?"

Rex hummed in thought. "Well, you, Danica, and Mareena ended up here," he explained. "I don't know why your brother brought you guys here instead of the Watchtower, but they were both hysterical at your wound. It took us an hour to calm them down."

Alexandra tilted her head, thoroughly reminded at how new Mareena and Danica were at this. "Well, it means a lot that they were concerned," she replied simply, not wanting to talk about the Atlantean. She would deal with that later. "How are they?"

He shrugged. "Fine, I think. They didn't look hurt. I don't really know, I was too focused on you."

Unexpectedly, Alexandra felt herself become warm. What was wrong with her? "How long have you been here?" she rasped, taking in the bags under his eyes and the unruliness of his hair. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days. "You look like hell."

Rex sighed, leaning forward and pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. Her breath hitched at the contact. "Since yesterday," he answered, stifling a yawn. "Your folks have been in and out, but I only just convinced Wonder Boy to eat something."

She raised an eyebrow. "You talked to Drew?" she questioned, mockingly glancing around. She wasn't ignorant of the animosity between her brother and best friend. Though, neither of them would tell her why they butted heads so much. "And the Metro Tower didn't explode? I must have been knocked out harder than I thought."

He gave her a dull look. "Ha-ha, Al," he muttered sarcastically. "You're hilarious."

Alexandra winked. "I know." Suddenly, his hand traveled from her hair and gently down the curve of her cheek. She blinked, hoping that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "I..." Her voice felt stuck in her throat. Hera, what was the problem? This was Rex. Her best friend, the person she had gone through her entire life with. Hell, he had been there when she'd gotten her period. Why was she feeling this way?

Rex must have been as nervous as she felt because he quickly retracted his hand as if she had burned him. "You should eat something," he suggested.

She shook her head. "Not hungry," she mumbled. She sat up, searching his eyes for... something. Anything. "Did the info I sent make it to the Watchtower?"

He grimaced. "Some of it," he answered. "But someone destroyed the system before it could finish uploading."

Alexandra spat out the most vicious piece of Themysciran profanity she could think of. Rex, who had been around her long enough, averted his gaze. "Damn it all," she hissed. "Fucking got stabbed and that's all I have to show for it? Bullshit."

This managed to get a chuckle out of him. Mission accomplished. "Never change, Al." She pouted at him for a while before laughing along with him.

This was nice, easy. Alexandra smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't plan on it," she replied smoothly. Her heart slowed slightly, the familiarity easing her. "You know what we should do tonight?"

She pretended to miss the subtle tensing of Rex's shoulders. "What?" he asked, his voice betraying none of his obvious discomfort. What was going on with him?

She sent him a questioning look. "Binge," she suggested slowly. He was acting so weird. It wasn't abnormal for them to have a binge session after patrol. They'd done it a billion times before. Though, they hadn't had a proper binge in a while. "I've been looking to watch that new Justice League TV show. I heard it sucks."

Rex's eyes darted away from her. "Wish I could, Al," he said hurriedly. "But I've got Monitor Shift tonight."

Alexandra tilted her head. "No you don't," she recalled. She was, after all, the one who made the schedules. Either Rex or Andrew had monitor shift when she was on duty, or vice versa. Only because she didn't trust anyone else to watch her back, or theirs for that matter. But she specifically didn't put Rex on for tonight. "Danica does."

His left eyebrow ticked, something he always did when he was caught. "Right, well, I'm covering for Danica is what I mean," he very blatantly lied. Because there was no way he would ever cover for Danica. Not after what happened last time.

But she, being the good friend that she was, let it go. "Okay then," she accepted, giving him a tight smile. "Next time?"

Rex grinned back, forced as it was. "Of course."

Alexandra couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong.

OoOoOo

A few hours later, when Rex had gone, a familiar blond popped her head in. "Hello, Alexandra," greeted Mareena quietly, shuffling inside. And Tartarus, Mareena wasn't somebody you could stay mad at. She had the innocent, kicked puppy look about her that made you want to wrap her up in a blanket. It was made even worse by the fact that she was holding a box of chocolate in her hands.

Alexandra sighed, her irritation with the woman melting away. "Hi, Mareena," she said back. Hera, how she wished Drew was there. Unfortunately, he had gone to the bathroom just minutes ago. She gestured to the box. "That for me?"

The blond nodded, handing it over. "A get-well gesture," she explained. "And an apology." She pouted, her eyes big and sad. "I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. And... and what I said about Rex, I shouldn't have-"

Alexandra sighed again, placing the box on the stand next to her. "Don't apologize," she insisted. "Mareena, if you have a problem with me, talk to me next time. We're part of a team and we should be able to communicate with each other. I... I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry too."

Mareena nodded hesitantly. "I was never angry with you," she admitted. "Envious, maybe, but you're innocent in... in this. I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you."

She tilted her head. "Mareena, I would have never gotten in between your relationship with Rex," she promised. " I know we're close, but you already knew that. I thought that you were okay with it-"

The princess raised a hand to stop her. "That wasn't the problem," she intervened gently. "Of course I knew you two were close, you have been since we were children. It just... It's hard to have a boyfriend who's in love with someone else."

Alexandra nearly choked on her own spit.

"W-What?" she sputtered. Heat rose to her cheeks. "Mareena, hon, that's not- we aren't-" She took a deep breath, shoving aside her bewilderment. "Mareena, Rex isn't in love with me. He's my best friend. That's it." That was it, wasn't it? She tried to expel the memory of him acting awkward earlier from her mind.

Mareena cocked an eyebrow. "Did Rex tell you how we broke up?" she pressed.

Irritation pricked her skin. "Something about you making him choose between us," she answered, somewhat coldly. She tried to fight the protective edge to her voice. It was none of her business.

The Atlantean pressed her pink lips together, forming a thin line. "Oh, that man," she muttered in annoyance. "Alexandra, I asked Rex a simple question. I asked him who he loved, me or you." She leaned in. "Do you know what he said?"

Alexandra didn't answer. Her heart felt like it was caught in her throat. 'Hera no,' she pleaded. 'Rex, you didn't.'

Mareena shook her head. "He couldn't answer me," she revealed. Her cerulean eyes turned sad again and Alexandra felt bad. "Alexandra, if he wasn't in love with you, he would have told me so. Even if he didn't love me." She smiled solemnly. "Enjoy the chocolate and I'll see you later, alright?"

She left and Alexandra was alone. At least, until Andrew came in a few minutes later. "Hey, sorry I took so long," he said cheerfully, plopping down into the seat Mareena had just vacated. "I was busy talking to Jon and-" He stopped suddenly. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Drew, tell me something," she replied, purposely not answering his question. She didn't know if she was okay right now. She looked at her twin, her face completely straight. "Do you think, honestly, that Rex has feelings for me? Feelings that aren't, you know, just friends?"

Andrew stared at her for a moment. "I... I always thought he had a crush on you," he admitted. His cobalt eyes darted away from her. "You guys have always been close. Even through middle school and high school and those years were rough. But, you know, we don't talk so I wouldn't know."

She nodded, filing this away. She had some words for the half-Thanagarian.

OoOoOo

Fortunately for Rex, Danica was more than happy to give up her shift for tonight. He usually never covered for the Speedster on account that disaster always followed her shifts. He didn't know if it was just bad luck or a sick joke of fate, but something always happened when he took Danica's shift. One time, the system had malfunctioned on him and couldn't be fixed for two hours.

He shuddered at the memory.

Still, he felt this was necessary. Alexandra had scared him when she'd come onto the Metro Tower, bloody and unconscious. He hadn't felt like that in a long time, his heart practically bursting from concern.

There had been fear. Fear and something else. Something he couldn't quite name. Rather, he could name it, but he didn't want to. Not when it concerned her. He couldn't. He knew he couldn't see her tonight either. Not when he was feeling these things.

Of course, the world just hated him.

Because there was Alexandra herself, her mask off and her hood down. And she looked pissed. "You are a fucking liar," she hissed at him. And, wow, he couldn't remember the last time her words had been so venomous. At least, toward him.

Rex blinked. "Why am I a liar?" he questioned. Though, he already had an idea.

She bared her teeth at him. "Mareena didn't make you choose between us," she snapped. "She asked you a simple question. A fair question at that."

He tried not to wince with guilt. Lying to her had been the wrong move, he knew, but it had just come out like that. He didn't want to get into this, not now. "What should I have said?" he asked. "I liked Mareena, Al. I didn't love her."

Alexandra's fists clenched at her sides. "Then you should have fucking told her that!" she retorted. "Rex, it's Mareena, for Hera's sake! You should have told her that you didn't love her or me for that matter! She would have understood! Now she has it in her head that you're in love with me which is ridiculous! Right?" She stared him down.

Rex stayed quiet.

The fire in her eyes suddenly died down and she looked scared. "Rex?" she prompted. A cute blush brightened her cheeks. "It is ridiculous, right?"

He looked into her pretty blue eyes, then shrugged. "Maybe," he answered cryptically. He'd never done that with her before. They were supposed to be upfront with each other, always. "Maybe not."

Alexandra's red lips parted in shock. "I..." For once, she seemed to be at a loss. It was almost satisfying, stumping Alexandra Wayne. That almost never happened. Her face straightened once more, though there seemed to be a tremble to her bottom lip. "Whatever you're trying to tell me, just say it."

Rex stared at her for a moment before reaching for her gloved hand. He held the small appendage in his hand for a moment before tugging her forward. He was met with little resistance. With his other hand, he cupped her soft cheek, gazing into her sapphire orbs. Her cheeks were flushed in earnest, her eyes wide with surprise.

He leaned in until their lips were only a centimeter apart. Instinct seemed to take over, logic flying out the window. "Maybe it's not so ridiculous," he uttered lowly.

Then, he pressed his lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun for me cuz everyone's just awkward af. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. When it comes to the twins, remember that neither one is completely right or completely wrong. And neither of them are perfect either. Andrew misses his twin and there's a reason Alex (never thought I'd name a WonderBat OC that, btw) acts the way she does. All will be revealed soon enough.
> 
> The only other characters I own are Noah Queen and Jordan Sage, the sons of GA/BC and Q/H respectively. Everyone else is either comic canon (like Jonathan Kent) or DCAU canon (Rex, Mareena, and Danica) or both (M'gann). Yes, Alex will be paired with Rex (y'all know what I'm about), but I haven't decided who Andrew's going with, if anyone. I'll take suggestions on that.
> 
> Finally, I have an idea where this is going and I really hope you'll take this ride with me. I also hope you liked this chapter and please review!


End file.
